


On the Second Day...

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron Holiday Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hanukkah, Jewban Lance (Voltron), M/M, Making Up, Multi, Polyamory, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Now, Shiro had two options. He could pretend there were a few more things to take care of in the kitchen and let his boyfriends duke it out – not a wise decision, he thought, remembering how he’d had to sweep up the broken pieces of his favorite lamp the last time he’d done that – or, he could walk into the bedroom and try to defuse the situation.





	On the Second Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This technically takes place in my Shklance Gym AU, but I'm putting it as part of my Voltron Holiday Series (and I think it stands alone)  
> This fic does feature my [Jewban!Lance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12113076/chapters/29618100) headcanon, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Hanukkah education and advice provided by Alex ♥  
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes and Jazz~

Shiro had just finished emptying the dishwasher, making sure he put his brand new mug in a place of honor among the others in the cabinet, when he overheard what could only be described as a combination of noises. The first being an indignant squawk, which was then nearly eclipsed by an irritated huff.

“I thought _yesterday_ was Hanukkah,” Keith said, his voice slightly raised in a mixture of confusion and frustration.

“Uh, yeah? It was,” Lance replied, sounding exasperated.

Now, Shiro had two options. He could pretend there were a few more things to take care of in the kitchen and let his boyfriends duke it out – not a wise decision, he thought, remembering how he’d had to sweep up the broken pieces of his favorite lamp the last time he’d done that – or, he could walk into the bedroom and try to defuse the situation.

When he stepped through the door, Lance was standing, a small present clutched tightly in his hand. Keith was sitting on the bed, glaring up at him. It was obvious that he was fighting the urge to shoot up so they were on the same level, if the way Keith’s fingers were clenched on the duvet was any hint.

“I can’t believe you,” Lance went on, neither of them noticing Shiro had entered the room.

“How was I supposed to know?” Keith returned, drawing his brows down.

“Eight days,” Lance said. “I _told_ you that.” He ran his free hand through his hair. “Did you honestly think your shoe laces and Shiro’s new mug were the only things I was getting you two?”

“W-Well,” Keith stuttered and then finally gave in and stood up. “I got you those fancy new headphones you kept going on and on about,” he countered. “Did you think every day was going to have a gift like that?”

“What? No!” Lance chewed on his bottom lip. “I just…I just thought you were starting things off with a bang!” He threw his arm out and then tossed the present toward Keith, who just barely caught it in time.

Keith looked down at the small package and then sighed. “You still should have told me about the whole eight gifts thing-”

“I didn’t think I had to,” Lance said, blinking his eyes rapidly and Shiro recognized that look. He was trying not to cry. “Did you, like, not even think to Google it?”

Keith opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“You know what? I’m going to go for a walk.” Lance turned on his heel and stomped toward the door, his steps faltering when he finally noticed Shiro standing there. “Oh,” he started, tears glistening in his eyes.

Shiro stepped to the side, allowing him space. Lance was a touchy feely person, but sometimes he just needed to take some time alone to cool his head.

“Thank you,” Lance said, his voice cracking before he walked out of the bedroom. A few seconds later, Shiro heard the front door open and then click shut.

“So,” he began, turning to face Keith. “I have an idea, but…what happened exactly?”

Keith sighed, taking a seat on the bed and turning his present over in his hands before he answered. “Lance knew I had to work late tonight and offered to exchange our Hanukkah presents early,” he explained. “And I…” He took a deep breath. “How was I supposed to know you get a present for every day?”

Shiro walked over and joined him on the bed. “I believe Lance suggested Google,” he said, earning a half-hearted glare shot in his direction. “Okay, okay.” He held his hands up in a placating manner. “But, he’s not wrong.”

“…yeah,” Keith conceded, his shoulders slumping. “You’re right. He’s right.” He sighed again. “I’ve just been busy lately and I didn’t think…” He held his gift up again, wrapped in silver and blue paper with a tag that read _‘To: Mr. Grumpypants’_ attached. “Lance is trying so hard to share his traditions with us and, if we had any, I know he’d do his best to learn all about them.”

Shiro was proud of Keith. He’d known him for years, seen him get angry and lose his temper countless times. But this was the first time Keith had cooled so quickly, admitting he was in the wrong.

“I think you know what you need to do,” Shiro said, massaging his fingers into Keith’s lower back and leaning close the press a kiss to his temple.

“Yeah,” he replied, a smile curving his lips. “Thanks, Takashi.”

 

Shiro was sitting on the couch and sipping coffee from his new mug when the door to their apartment swung open. He turned, ready to greet whichever one of his boyfriends had made it home first. It was Lance.

“Welcome home,” he said. He hadn’t been gone long, but the tip of Lance’s nose was red from the cold. “Want some hot chocolate?”

“I’ll get it,” Lance replied, hanging his jacket up on the hook and not-so-inconspicuously craning his neck as if searching for something.

“Keith went out,” Shiro answered, hiding his knowing smile behind the rim of his mug.

“Oh.” Lance deflated. “Guess he left for work?”

“Not yet, I don’t think,” Shiro said before returning to reading his book. He could hear Lance moving around in the kitchen, opening cabinets and the pantry to get what he needed to make his cocoa.

A few seconds later, the front door opened again. Shiro didn’t need to look up to know it was Keith. “Is he back yet?” he asked, sounding breathless.

“Lance!” Shiro called, gaze still on his book. “Keith wants to know if you’re back yet.”

Keith muttered something under his breath and Shiro stifled a chuckle.

“Keith,” Lance greeted happily as he appeared in the living room. But then, as if realizing he should still be angry, he wiped the smile from his face and folded his arms over his chest. “Welcome home,” he said coolly.

“I’m sorry,” Keith said without any preamble. Shiro raised his brows and was certain Lance had as well, but neither said a word. “You’re right. You’ve been doing so much to make Shiro and me feel like a part of this family and the least I could’ve done was gone online and did a little research.”

Shiro glanced up in time to see Lance wet his lips. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and twiddling his fingers, like he wasn’t sure when it would be acceptable for him to rush forward and give Keith a hug.

“You…mean it?” Lance breathed.

“Yes,” Keith replied. “I’m sorry I was an ass earlier. And-” He pulled out a small box from behind his back. “It’s not as nice as the headphones, but-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish because Lance surged forward and crushed their lips together, nearly knocking the gift out of his hand.

Shiro grinned and set his mug on the coffee table before standing up to join them. By the time he rounded the couch, Lance had pulled back and was planting sweet little kisses all over Keith’s face, murmuring praises between them like, “Love you,” or “You idiot,” or “Thank you.”

“So, are we exchanging gifts now then?” Shiro asked and both Keith and Lance turned toward him, their eyes shining and their cheeks pink.

“We can,” Lance answered and then his whole face lit up. “Oh, Taka! Just wait until you see what I got you!” And with that, he darted off toward their bedroom, leaving Keith and Shiro alone for a moment.

“You did good, Keith,” he said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Ugh, stop that.” Keith pretended to try and knock him off. “You sound like my dad.”

Shiro chuckled. “Sorry,” he whispered and then kissed the top of his head. “But I am proud of you. I don’t think I’ve seen Lance that happy since…well, yesterday, I guess.” He laughed.

“Yeah.” Keith snorted, his lips quirking up at the corners. “I like that,” he continued. “When Lance is happy, I mean.”

“Mm,” Shiro hummed in agreement. “Me, too.”

“Happy Hanukkah, Takashi,” he said, leaning against his shoulder.

“Happy Hanukkah, Keith.”

“Hey!” Lance shouted as he burst back into the room. “You better not have gotten started without me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww~ My boys ♥
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
> For anyone who's curious, Lance is 1/4 Jewish. His grandmother on his dad's side. So he celebrates both Hanukkah and Christmas~


End file.
